guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KittySoft
Hi :Your name makes me want to hug something.-Onlyashadow 12:08, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Moved to my userpage I would like to know why you moved my build to my user page. Was it in the wrong place? if it is in the wrong place when it was at W/Any Steady Stance Warrior, then please tell me why.BMW 15:24, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :it was a build using Guild Wars Nightfall skills, you can move it back to it's original location when nightfall is out, and GW:SIGN -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 15:22, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Heh i had just posted something here saying i realized why and fixing the sig :P neways thanx for the help. shouldn't i take the build stub off also? BMW 15:24, 26 September 2006 (CDT) 3 to 1 Vote Regarding your comments in your vote: If you have discussed a build in its discussion page and are ready to give it a down vote, there's nothing wrong with copying/pasting your discussion comments into the vote to meet the 30 work criteria. It's just a mechanism to ensure that a minimum amount of discussion takes place before a vote is cast. Your vote is your vote, but please consider this point. I understand why you voted the way you did; please consider also that I only understand because you commented so well in your vote. 30 words is pretty easy, eh? :-D --Token Cleric 16:02, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Fake cats I was cleaning up the wanted categories, so I edited your User:KittySoft/Boss1, User:KittySoft/Boss2, and User:KittySoft/Powerful Was Debbie to de-cat them and add a fake display. You can revert if you want. --Fyren 23:37, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Your signature I changed your signature to use the icons in 19x19 size as 19 pixels is the maximum allowed height. Also, could you please substitute your sig in the articles. This is done by adding subst: to the template call. Ie use the following code instead of the one you are using: Thanks. -- (talk) 16:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, when was this new rule made (19x19 maximum size)?, i've been fairly inactive on GuildWiki for a while now. -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 16:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::The new signature policy was made official on monday, but we have been asking people to change their sigs to use the suggestion for a much longer time. -- (talk) 16:52, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::GameWikis doesn't do a great job of anti-aliasing resized images. Because of the slightly smaller dimensions it might be worth manually resizing the 64x64 images to 19x19 using imagemagick or photoshop or something that handles anti-aliasing properly... <LordBiro>/<Talk> 20:05, 15 January 2007 (CST) Userpage I took some colours from your userpage if you dont mind, Here And Here. Also put userboxes on them: ~ [[User:Kurd|'Kurd']] 18:55, 23 February 2007 (CST) :That's ok, i stole the colors from Gem originally. -- 02:42, 24 February 2007 (CST) :: Cool tnx ~ [[User:Kurd|'Kurd']] 07:11, 24 February 2007 (CST) ehm Stay of my userpage plz, I can put on it what I want. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'''mA. ]] 15:35, 6 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] You may have more sig's but mines only been up for 16 days! and ur's is different anyways lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 19:55, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Jagre Hey, you recently added a ban tag to one of Jagre's Anon IPs for Ban Evasion. Just thought I would let you know (if you didn't already) that the Admins (at least Barek, Gares, and Gem) already know he is doing this. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:26, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks Thanks for moving my build for me :) -- Zakek Xek 10:36, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :No Problem, it's the only thing i do best these days. -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 11:01, 23 March 2007 (CDT) The new messages thing I have been looking through monobook's main.css file and worked out that you can set the colours to work with any skin someone's using, even a custom skin by using the code: You have action=edit}} last change. Also, I have used this on another wiki, I hope you don't mind. —— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 04:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Lol, seems that wiki has a policy against them, I've had to take it down... — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 05:47, 2 June 2007 (CDT) New Messages your trick "new messages" notice is considered disruptive. please take it down. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:55, 8 June 2007 (CDT) GW:SIGN States that your signature may include '''1' image. RT | Talk 18:57, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)